Childhood Harem
by Kwa Jia
Summary: Sakura moved to Konoha because of her sister wanting to set up a tea shop there. Where Sakura meet different kinds of people and started to have a big harem which she never noticed. Sakuraxmulti Sakuxmulti Editing
1. Chapter 1

Sakura looked at the new village she is going to live now on. She use to live in the village of tea but moved to the village of leaf.

They moved here because Mayuko made different kinds of tea and want to have a store in this village. Tea village has way to much tea already!

Subaru and Lori also did not like the village of tea much so they agreed. Sakura did not have anything in bond so she did not mind and also agreed.

So here they are now. A new home, new friends, new life.

Mayuko looks at Sakura putting her hands in Sakura's shoulders. "Thank you Sakura. This means so much to me." Mayuko thanked. Sakura nod looking at her sister Mayuko.

Mayuko has the same shade of hair and eyes like Sakura but the fact that she has longer hair that reached her waist and that she is 14 years old.

Mayuko is young to have a shop to her own but knowledge and maturity allowed her to by the hokage. They both are 17 years old and are twins. Sakura dreamed to be like her but in the shinobi path!

Lori and Subaru are the same they were able to enter junin this year and they are and are at the hokage office at the moment getting their new leaf headband. Which Sakura also dream of having.

They both looked at their new shop they finally finish all the finals it was the day they will open the store.

Mayuko looked at Sakura making tea and dango for themselves and asked "Sakura do you mind placing the open put the three signs outside?" Sakura nod taking the signs and went outside.

Sakura finally put up the 2 sign. She kinda short for 7 years old so it was kinda for her to put it up.

Sakura looked around she thought that she she finish putting up the signs till she finds another one really high up.

Sakura was standing on her tip toe on the chair trying to reach it but failed. Sakura who is not the patient type pouted and jumped.

1-2-3-4 she finally was able to flip the sign. Sakura was about to land when she lost all her balance.

Tripping on the chair she was about to hit the ground.

Sakura has her eyes shut and was waiting to have pain take over her body but it never came. But felt hands holding her preventing her to hit the floor.

Sakura opens her eyes to see it was a man with blonde yellow hair with blue eyes.

Mayuko runs to Sakura "Are you okay Sakura! I am so sorry I forget that I made them too high." Mayuko apologized panicking.

Sakura smiled "It is okay nee. This mister saved me!" Sakura giggled standing up facing Mayuko soon to turn to the man "Thank you for saving me!" Sakura thanked the man bowing to the man.

The man chuckled and asked "What is your name girl?" "It is Sakura, this is my sister Mayuko! What is your name mister?"

The man chuckled again "My name is Minato." "Why don't you stop for some tea? As thanks for saving Sakura" Mayuko smiled.

Min shakes his head waving his hands "It is okay. My family is waiting for m-" "MINATO!"

Minato looked around to see it is Kushina his wife and his son Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Kushina looked at the two girls beside Minato They were so cute. Especially the younger girl

Kushina grabs Naruto running to Sakura. Placing him right in front of Sakura.

"Hi my name is Kushina. This is Naruto. What is your name dear?" Kushina introduced her and her son.

Naruto was dizzy for a moment but he soon got his eyesight and saw Sakura who was smiling at him and his mother.

Naruto blush! The girl was pretty. Mayuko and Minato notice that and just smiled while Kushina was just the opposite sure she was smiling but inside her head was a party and she is screaming that she "ship it".

"Why don't you stay I will prepare some tea." Mayuko quickly said and runs to the shop. Minato was hesitatingly smiled. "You really don't have to do this." Kushina looked at Mayuko raising an eyebrow and smirking. Nicely played.

Kushina was about to sip her tea. She suddenly froze. Mayuko and Sakura were looking at her nervous this well isn't there first costumer but still.

Naruto was busy daydreaming about him and Sakura running in rainbows and meadows with dears, birds and rabbits and Sakura making him a flower crown.

Kusdhina sipped her tea tasting it. That one sip made her froze looking at Mayuko and Sakura.

Kushina looked at the two girls she was quite, Really quite. Suddenly she screamed "how did you make this give me all your secrets!" Kushina grabbed Mayuko and shakes her wanting the secrets to making this tea.

Sakura who was ignored looked at Minato who is also daydreaming about the tea and him.

"We will be going now. Mayuko don't forget to prepare 10 boxes of tea leaves." Kushina said dragging Naruto who doesn't want to leave. Minato was on the background waving his hand. He needs to get back to his duty as the hokage.

Mayuko looks at the signs "Sakura go inside. I will lower the signs. Next time please tell me if you have a problem alright!" Mayuko said concerningly looking at Sakura with a sad expression.

Sakura nods "I promise!" Mayuko smiles and hugs Sakura.

Before Minato and Kushina left. Minato revealed that he was the hokage. Sakura and Mayuko were surprised at first but it soon turned into worry

Flash back

"What is the matter?" Minato asked seriously. Sakura and Mayuko looked at Minato with worried face but soon they are laughing. Naruto who was looking at Sakura was listening to her laugh like it was his favorite song.

"Well our brother Lori and Subaru are jounin and was to see you 2 hours ago and here you are with us." Mayuko said giggling.

Minato was now smiling worried. Naruto and Kushina was laughing there heads of. "Even if I don't know who your brothers are, I am sure that they are really mad." Kushina said throughout her laugh.

End of the flash back

After that Minato dragged Kushina pushing her to the Hokage tower. He is sure going to have a fit once he get back with the council and all.

Sakura was about to leave planning to go drink the left over tea in her cup till. "Excuse me do you perhaps sell green tea here?"

Sakura and Mayuko looked at the person who asked a lady with black hair and black eyes with a child next to her. Navy black spiky hair and black eyes same age as Sakura.

At that is a cut. Ty for reading this fanfiction. If you notice this already this fanfiction has both Naruto and Sasuke parents are alive. Heck, even Rin and Obito is alive. Please review so that I know you guys like it! Crystal mint, out!


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura and Mayuko suddenly smiled "Yes! We have green tea! Follow me please" Sakura said cheerfully.

The woman smiled and followed her with her son. Mayuko was kind of busy with the signs. She thinks that her sister safety is more important than the business.

Sakura finally found the green tea that is on one of the lower shelves.

Taking it to the table the woman is sitting with her son. They were apparently drinking the tea that Mayuko made.

"Wow this is amazing. Where did you find this?" The woman asked looking at the tea amazed.

"My sister made it. Everything here is made by her and is natural." Sakura said happily.

"Really I should come here more often." The woman said continuing "What is your name?"

"Sakura! That outside is my sister Mayuko." Sakura said pointing at Mayuko who just came in.

"My name is Mikoto Uchiha this is my son Sasuke!" The woman introduced patting the boy who was looking at the shop.

Sasuke looked at Sakura with a poker face "hn!" Sakura smiled at him greeting him a small "hello" then looked at Mikoto "I will put this in the paper bag is there anything else you want to buy?"

Mikoto nod at Sakura and asked "Do you have a pack that has different kinds of tea in it. I would like to try more of your tea." Sakura nod leaving to the counter.

Mikoto looked at Sasuke who was secretly looking at Sakura. She then looked at Sakura who was packing up packing green tea and a box, that she is assumed to be a set of different kinds of tea.

Sakura is really cute. Mikoto can say that. She will be a good partner with Sasuke in the future.

Sasuke looked at Sakura blushing. She is freaking cute, not that this famous good looking Uchiha would admit.

He was taken back when he saw Sakura ignored him no girl ever ignored him, she is different was all he could think of other that than the word cute.

The door opened to see to two boys coming inside. Everyone looked at who it was to see it was Sakura's brothers Lori and Subaru. Sasuke and MIkoto also looked to see the two.

"Hey Cherry, guess what you are now going to the shinobi academy!" Subaru announced to Sakura. Lori was smiling at Sakura

Sakura who was surprised jump up and down happy hugging her brothers. Mayuko soon came and was also hugged by Sakura.

Mikoto looked at Sasuke again. He was currently holding the cloth of the table as tightly as possible trying his best not to jump but the same time smiling happily.

He must be excited that Sakura will be going to the same school as him. Mikoto thought to herself and giggled a little. She must tell this to her husband.

The two Uchida soon left after paying the tea. Mayuko and Sakura were closing the shop and this time Sakura was able to change all the signs safely.

Sakura was now in her new room on her bed looking at the photo of her and her siblings while her parent's faces are ripped out.

Subaru has the same shade of eyes while his messy hair is maroon. While her other brother. Subaru's twin older brothers Lori who also have green eyes have his long maroon hair that reach till his shoulders and is tied with a black string. His bangs covered his left eye.

In her family they have two different kinds of personality the cheerful and the calm. Sakura and Subaru is the cheerful while Mayuko and Lori are the calm.

Putting the picture down she can't wait to go to the academy. She was supposed to go there after two days which is pretty soon but too long for Sakura.

Hey guys it is me Crystalmint thank you once again for reading this chapter, sorry to those who waited long!


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura and her brothers are going shopping. Mayuko needed to keep the shop open, so couldn't come. Lori and Subaru did not have a problem with seeing that they also needed to buy a few stuff at the weapon shop which is near the market.

Sakura looked at them both of them were now wearing their new headbands. Lori was wearing a black turtleneck with no sleeves with his headband hanging on his neck under that he wears a necklace has a ruby that his father gave him and he also wears black gloves and black pants and the basic shinobi shoes.

Lori looked at Sakura noticing Sakura keeps on looking at him "What is the matter Sakura?" Lori asked. Sakura just shakes her head.

Sakura looked at Subaru he wears a black v neck shirt he too, also wears a ruby necklaces that is also given from his father his headband is tied on his right arm. He wear jogging pants that reaches under his knees and be also wears basic shinobi shoes.

Suddenly they were surrounded they were women both old and young all flirting at Lori and Subaru. Sakura was slowly dragged out of the pool of Lori and Subaru's fan girls.

Sakura looked at the pool of fan girls while Lori and Subaru were at the middle. "Hey Sakura you go on a head we will catch up with you later!" Subaru yelled when he spotted Sakura who nod back at him 'or maybe not' both of them thought when suddenly more fan girls came. Lori was doing his best to break free same with Subaru.

Sakura walked looking left and right. She was given money by Mayuko to buy school supplies while the rest can be used on whatever she wants. But she doesn't know where the store is, Sakura looked at where her brothers use to be and the fan girls to see them running away with the fan girls just behind them. Sakura looked left and right 'I am already here, I might as well explore!'

Continuing Sakura suddenly bumped into someone. "Ouch!" Sakura yelled hitting the ground. 'That hurt' she thought to herself.

"Sorry I wasn't looking at where I was going!" Sakura looked up to see a teenager. The teenager had long black hair with black eyes with 'lines' underneath it.

Sakura nod, the teenager smiling and gave his hand for Sakura to hold on which she did. "Thank you!" Sakura bowed realizing the teenager's hand bowing.

The teenager smiled "No problem! My name is Itachi Uchiha, what is yours?" Itachi asked. "Sakura Haruno" Sakura answered.

Itachi looked at Sakura surprised "You must that girl mother was talking about last night! My mother's name is Mikoto Uchiha" Itachi said now smiling kindly.

Sakura eyes were suddenly filled with curiosity. Itachi chuckled, no wonder Sasuke was blushing when they were talking about her. "Hey Sakura, are you busy? Want to go meet Sasuke and Mother again?" Itachi said.

Sakura tilts her head "But aren't you busy?"Sakura asked curious.

Itachi looked at Sakura surprised again "hn...No why did you ask?" "Umm... You are wearing an ambu uniform. My brothers usually wear them when they go to missions!" Sakura explained.

Itachi smiled she has sharp eyes but she is true. He just came back from his mission. When he came back he was surprised when he didn't even see one of his fan girls that apparently always waits for him at the gates. He wondered where they all have left.

Lori and Subaru were both running in a thin alley with a wave of girls following them.

Sakura looked at nowhere thinking before she nod "Yes, thank you for inviting me!" Sakura said bowing at Itachi.

Itachi "hn"ed and lead Sakura to the Uchiha clan mansion. Sakura had trouble following him and sometimes run just to catch up to Itachi's long legs. Itachi keep his laughs to himself and ended up picking her up putting her in his shoulders. Sakura giggled a little and started to hum.

The door bell ringed. Kushina and Mikoto both looked at each other. Both are best friends ever since they meet each other, just remove the fact that they always fight... sometimes.

"I will get the door" Mikoto said putting her apron down right now they are making lunch. The men all were at the living room.

Mikoto opened the door and almost screamed fangirling. Right before her eyes is Itachi and on top of his shoulders is Sakura.

Kushina looked over the door wondering why Mikoto is taking too long. To see Sakura.

And that is a wrap, thanks for reading this chapter and sorry if you waited so long for it. Please review it will help me so much, and please read my other Sakuxmulti stories that too will also help me so much.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sakura-chan!" Mikoto said taking Sakura who was on a piggy back ride with Itachi. Hugging her till she suffocate till Kushina came in and took (more like snatched) Sakura from Mikoto.

"Sakura you are so cute! Do you remember me Sakura we meet yesterday?" Kushina said smiling. Sakura nod cute looking at Kushina innocently "Yes I remember! Kushina-san!"

Kushina squealed hugging Sakura to a bone breaking hug.

Sakura was turning green while Itachi is trying his best not to chuckle buts it isn't going good for Mikoto.

"You know her!" Mikoto said in surprise. Kushina looked at Mikoto her grip on Sakura loosens. "Yes I know Sakura, I meet her yesterday at her sister's shop."

Sakura was about to break free when Kushina's arm tighten around her. "And she will perfect for Naruto!" Kushina squealed.

Mikoto twiched "Unfortunately no she will go perfectly with Sasuke or Itachi!" Mikoto yelled at her friend"even Shisui will make a perfect match with her." Kushina twitch disagreeing with Miloto's words "No way she is better off with Naruto!

The two glared at each other. Itachi took the chance to sneakingly take Sakura away from them, saving her ears. Taking Sakura to the living room leaving the two mothers fighting, he put Sakura down.

"Thank you Itachi-nii!" Sakura said smiling at him and hugged him kissing him on the cheek. Itachi looked at Sakura surprised but it soon turned into an amusing smile.

Sakura looked at the room and notice the two older men first, she was putten down and bowed at them. Minato smiled waving at Sakura while Fugaku smirked at her.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at Sakura shock. What is she doing here! Sakura looked at them smiling; she then waved her hand at them. Sasuke blushed, looking elsewhere he raise his hand as a hello.

Naruto is another story. Naruto awkwardly stand up tripping a bit and waves his hand energetically. "Hello Sakura!" Naruto almost yelled exited "come join us!"

Sakura looked at them curiously and nod.

"Hello Sasuke-san, Hello Naruto-san!" Sakura said smiling at them.

Naruto "eeehh!" and told Sakura "Dont call me Naruto-san call me Naruto!"

Sakura looked at Naruto little worried "Are you sure?" She asked. "Believe it!" Naruto yelled putting his hands on the hips and pushing his chest out really, really proud. Sakura smiled cutely "Sure Naruto-kun!"

Sakura suddenly felt a tug, looking at her right she saw Sasuke with a red face. "Hn, call me Sasuke" Sasuke said not looking at Sakura eyes. Sakura tilts her head curiously and nod.

"Lunch is ready!" Mikoto shouted at the kitchen. "They must have finished fighting! That was fast, faster than the last one" Itachi said himself surprised.

Minato smiled worrying but nod while Fugaku had an annoyed face and also nod "I heard that!" Mikoto and Kushina said at the same time.

The door bell ring "Itachi would you be a dear and see who it is!" Mikoto said at the kitchen.

"Yes mother!" Itachi said going to the door he opened it to see it was Shisui.

"Hi, Tachi!" Shisui said raising his hand. "I am here to eat Mikoto-san delicious food again!" Itachi nodded, letting Shisui in.

Shisui went in removing his sandals he notice Naruto and Sasuke with a girl. Shisui shakes his head is he seeing things. Opening his eyes he still saw the pink haired girl.

Shisui looked at the girl up and down. She look so cute and tiny! Shisui walked to them smiling "What is your name?" Shisui asked to Sakura.

Sakura looked at Shisui innocently "My name is Sakura Haruno!" Suisui looked at Sakura surprised.

"Are by chance the little sister of Lori Haruno and Subaru Haruno the twins?" Shisui asked curious. Sakura nod "Subaru-nii and Lori-nii and my brothers, Mayuko-nee is my sister!"

Itachi walked to Shisui "What is the matter?" Itachi asked. "Well you see Subaru and Lori Haruno will be move to our teams, both of them are actually Junin but they are now Ambu! Lori will be moved into your team while Subaru to mine. The hokage announced that yesterday so you did not know!" Shisui explained. Itachi nod understanding.

Suddenly Mikoto came to them "Hello boys! Sakura I need to ask you what is your home phone number. I am going to call your sister; she must be worried sick now that you are gone." Mikoto said. Sakura nod following her.

And that is a cut! Thank you for reading this fanfic and please review plus please read my other stories I upload I will greatly appreciate it (most of them are **Sakuraxmulti** ). Crystalmint out.


	6. important

Hey guys, after a week or two i will be deleting all my stories, i know this is sudden but hear me out!

it has been 3 years since i started this and is a year or two since I started posting them in the internet here at fanfiction and one of my stories on Wattpad.

the reason to why i am doing this is because i want to change them into a better and much more understandable and 'readable' stories. I have read them just a few hours ago before I posted this and I cringe so badly.

the reason by this is because i am a korean, and my english isnt that good or perfect. i notice my mistakes but it is usually that i dont know what to replace it with it or any other reasons so i am asking a freind (who ofcourse knows much more english than me and is really good at editing) i am also hoping that is she could tell the pros and cons to my story so that i could do better at it.

any back to the point is that i would be deleting all this after a week or so and i am hoping you could understand me.

anyway see you guys soon crysatalmint out!


End file.
